


【宅根非典型cp向】求仁得仁

by brightsight



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsight/pseuds/brightsight
Summary: 食用说明:非典型cp关系，不，我甚至怀疑我写的根本不是爱情。意识流 TE。宅根宅，就是宅根宅原作走向，OOC是一定的，请轻轻地打我。没有粮吃我也很绝望啊。磨刀霍霍向诺兰。可以接受的话请↓





	

求仁得仁

她听见了涨潮声。

她以为她已经习惯了这件事，但她没有，这种感觉对她来说仍然是新鲜得紧，倒计时开始，湿润浸过Root的冰凉脚趾，从中弹的那瞬间起，机器于每秒内用一千种策略尝试去挽救她，另用一千只眼去铭记她不可逆的衰弱，可惜百分比与小数点吐露出的事实总是刻薄的，于是，庄重的葬礼于硕大无朋的正子脑中被过早地举行了。

Harry，你见过虹膜吗?

Root这样问，机器这样推演，轻轻柔柔地，尽力保持一个，哦，她擅长的甜美笑容。女人长久地注视着话中所指之物，幻觉中一个急于表现自己的寓像。油污先是在砖石上铺展开来，而艳俗的色彩于其上慌张地流转成型，那些畸形的图案逐渐扭曲粘合成一个个同心圆，它的交叠处散发着脂类的恶臭，却无疑是美丽的。

她忽然意识到那是什么，但她只能够接受，且无论多少次，她仍然会如此选择。死亡是不胫而走的风，命运乘在上面俯览众生，而Root的死是缓慢的，这甚至让她感到无力而厌倦，两种她最生平最恶弃的情绪正在收割着余下的清醒，无休止的浪涌拍打在她的血液里，倒计时的指针滑动着，ticktock，ticktock，戳出血管壁，用疼痛切开疼痛。

于是她单脚站着，试图滑稽地支着墙，可墙却温柔地退却了，终于，无限的空间显露真容，张开臂膀拥抱这唯一的访客。按理说地表愈宽阔，水位上升的速度愈慢，可惜逻辑早被乌鸦啄死在写字台上，海潮仍然在上涨，且已漫过她的脚背。

Root索性盘腿坐下，双手支着下颌。

她在等之前问题的答案。

在女人未遇见Harold的前半生，她失望于人性，往往沉迷于深居幕后去操纵人世间的杀伐，寄以用虚幻填满无底欲壑。她神通广大，却也可笑地无法改变挚友死去的事实——你瞧，他们从基底就如此相似。而男人则因此那样切骨地记着她曾并无信仰，直至许久，许久以后，他仍是畏惧Root的，一道界限划在他们之间，无形而锋锐，因为他在女人身上看见了自己可能滑落的结局一种。或许那时她的世界也有光，但不过是个劣质的LED灯泡，足够亮，足够使用，却无有温度，引不了扑火飞蛾，只是惨淡长明，照出一条不归路。

然后他来了，带着他写就的优雅理性的代码，她听说有字如其人的说法，那么从分号引号于布局中先认识一个人也并非难事，她是多么兴奋，每分每秒都是晴好白昼，黑色的指甲油在伪夜里被啃食，伴着发烫的幽冥屏幕，她近乎是刹那间便死心塌地陷入狂热。前半生于浑噩中从未奢求能被给予之物竟如此触手可及——一位枷锁中上帝，上帝的造物者。Samantha是个多么谦卑又多么自傲的姑娘啊，她要从火焰旁盗走普罗米修斯，同他问好，将他与自己手心相合钉下掌钉，共赴一场无稽之旅。

潮声未停，水漫到她的小腿肚，不全是冰冷的，这让她感到少许欣慰，可记忆开始碎裂，碎片彼此指责，对照泯灭，她只能绝望地聚拢着仅有的那些。可倒计时却遵循客观时间的规律，并不给她稍事休息的机会。

如果说前面是无可辩驳的事实，而后所发生的开始变得暧昧起来。女人记起与哈罗德在雪地里行走，她穿着黑色靴子而对方戴着耳套，为她撑伞，这个场景一定是发生过数次才会被Root轻易从混沌中择出，他们辩论，互相揭露彼此意图，研讨编程问题，或者，极少见的情况下，谈论天气。他唤她Ms.Groves，她有时放过这个称呼有时则不乐意，冰锥倒吊在树上，冰雪藏匿脚步，一个完美的密室，她望向Harold的脸庞，温和的，悲哀的，已然是衰老的。在他们并不交谈时，根慢慢地踱着步子，余光注视着Harold，平静，不带有任何多余含义，男人知道这一切，他困惑而容忍。既然连凶手本人都无法归类这种感情，受害者自然束手无策。

她曾说，你和我没什么不同。但她没说出口的是，他们的确不同，正因为他认识到了自己的邪恶所以才得以是最不该接受审判的，他的灵魂的确是21克，哪怕它是污浊的，自私的。他绝非楷模，但也并非伪善，他傲慢，他不否认这一点，他的曾经藏着对bad code的赞同，他的机器同撒玛利亚人也并非毫无瓜葛，他在前半生认为irrelevant可以被舍弃，为了更崇高的意义，这多少有点令人耳熟，但对于Root，他的确是个善人。

Root回想起他对婚礼邀请的回绝，礼貌而克制，她并不算太意外，她甚至想起双方的囚禁游戏，面对同类，人们往往会害怕，因为太了解彼此所能造就的恶果和专行。她理解他，将四十二个机器四十二个生命碾碎，只放过了她唯一信仰的人同时满怀怜悯，说你一定是寂寞太久。

可她无法时时认同Harold，理解和赞同仍然隔了猴年马月车水马龙，如果当时能够跨越底线，如果那日能不再犹豫，是否现在他们不会颠沛流离几近一败涂地？

她不敢过深地问机器这些问题，为此，她心甘情愿给自己戴上名为道德的镣铐。

不知何时潮水已经齐胸高，她感觉自己在悠悠浮起，恍若胎儿之梦。

Root的癫狂里藏有秩序，她俯察人类，唯独信仰机器，而Harold自幽暗万古中俯察人类，也俯勘上帝。为了消解这种暗沟，Root让机器给她讲他的故事，包括那些南迁之鸟的名字，那些学生时代的吹擂，她听得多专注啊，图灵女士和香农小姐都屏息凝神。有那么几个瞬间，她希望最初便是她先入伍，占尽马太效应的先机，但这种可笑念头也只会存在几个微秒，他们毕竟是最亲密的镜面，而事物的知遇则往往遵循相似相容的定理。

是的，她爱他，但并非平装本小说里的把戏，这种爱是不熟悉的名字，是玫瑰失去所有香气和形体后徒留的东西，是因为害怕失去而主动厄死的独占欲，是戈尔迪之结，绝非人力能解开，她只是活着，只是悲叹，绝不让这种火焰将自己燃烧殆尽。

他爱她，而这种爱让她甘愿付出生命。

如今，从结尾讲一个故事似乎颇为奇怪，但是人们忘了，所有的结局也是开端。

女人想要留个口信给她，可是已经太晚，机器无法理解她的意图而死亡迫在眉睫，她只能寄希望于幻想，在机体衰败最后一秒，她被水淹没的最后一个世纪，时间对她不再依顺序进行，光锥之外，过去未来现在这些字眼都丧失了意义。

她说，嘿，Harry，她声音柔婉清亮，她说我本来想让你告诉我天堂是什么模样，因为你瞧，我早已不期望着善终了，而你会颤颤巍巍地进入天堂吗?要是上帝之父与上帝见面，那该是多么有趣的画面哪。

可惜无神论者们不配享有神的荣光，在熵的潮涨中，我们会于彼此造就的虚无里重聚，在承载一切的弦上，任何事都不重要了，我们的灵魂，一切的意义，都即将寄宿在那张诡谲艳丽的虹膜上，那是我们死后的归宿，那是我们唯一可供选择的天堂……或者地狱，那又有什么要紧。

如今先哀悼吧，我知道你会的，我为你而死，这是我的错，我将化作一个不有趣的噩梦来夺取你仅有的安稳梦境，我会在梦境里绑架你，伤害你，甚至侵犯你，将子弹射入你的肋间，刻下ROOT权限，我将少了那么多调侃和讥讽，只显得残酷而冷漠，你却会叫我Root，一次又一次，我生前享受过几次这样的殊遇啊。你几乎是带着感激之情迎接这些噩梦的，负罪感是多么极端，它用这样的方式替你赎罪。

所以，Harry，你见到那张虹膜了吗，你觉得它是美丽，是丑陋，又或者……无趣？

如果你见到了，那么我想一切都结束了，我希望你后来会喜欢那个声音，当上帝也濒临死亡时，当你最后不得不去迎合你的黑暗面去达成目的时，当你的遗体冰冷而功绩无人知晓时，请原谅，请原谅我不在你身边。

愿你我最终求仁得仁。


End file.
